The Colour of Blood
by thriller
Summary: Sorry people, but I'm really lacking inspiration for this story and I'm hardly getting a response for it either...so I'm gonna shut this one down, that way I can work more on my other stories! .x.thriller.x.
1. Victims

Hi again. I was just sitting here, on my computer and I got an amazing idea for a story, well I think it is. Normally I let my imagination run wild, and it comes up with great story lines, but this time my imagination really has gone haywire!

Summary: a murder. That's the topic on everyone's tongues, but not your ordinary murder.

On a dark night a man had gone for a walk and discovered a cave, but when entering; he wished he hadn't.

The next day, the only evidence of his existence was a pile of bones and blood splattered all over the cave walls.

So when the culprit is discovered by Professor Xavier and invited to live among his students, what terror will ensue!

Not suitable for the light hearted, read at your own risk, possibly sexual scenes in later chapters.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

The Colour of Blood 

Chapter 1

VvV Victims VvV

Michael Gondola walked down the narrow country lane with a spring in his step; his live was perfect, never been better. Engaged to a beautiful woman; Jenna Corsage, and soon to be married, four days to be precise.

He had a song in his heart, and he hummed the tune as he walked along. The sky may be dark and forbidding but his life was the opposite, so full of light and so inviting.

But then he heard thunder and stopped humming, looking up to the sky as a flash of lightning seared across it.

"Dear, oh dear." He muttered to himself and looked about him for some kind of shelter. "Now then, where is that cave, I know it's here somewhere, why, I was exploring it only yesterday."

Looking around he saw a small dirt path and he smiled. "Ah yes! There it is; the narrow winding path that leads to the cave itself. Better hurry, better hurry." And his footsteps quickened, following the little path, which wound its way through a small clump of trees, before opening onto an entrance to a little cave. "Yes, yes, here we are." Michael told himself and entered the cave, smiling broadly at his quick escape from the rain. "Now then, where to sit? The floor I suppose, yes, why not." And Michael placed his coat on the dusty floor, before seating himself on it, not noticing the footprints his coat covered.

A few minutes later and the rain was pouring as heavily as ever, yet it still had not dampened Michael's spirits, quite the opposite. He quite enjoyed the sound of it pattering on a little ledge that jutted out from the cave. He started to hum with the drops of water, and then he sang out, loudly.

"Drip-drop, on the ledge. Don't stop falling rain, not yet.

Drip-drop, drip-drop, oh this rain it will never stop."

He repeated the lines over and over, singing louder as the rain got harder, but then his singing stopped as a low rumbling noise echoed from the back of the cave.

Michael stood immediately and faced the way he presumed the noise had come from.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" His voice rang through the cave, echoing off the walls; his fear ringing out in every note. As though in reply, he heard the noise again and began to step back, towards the mouth of the cave and away from the noise. But then he stopped, as if frozen, as something began to move.

"Drip-drop." A voice echoed back to him, mimicking his song. The voice was sharp and feminine, and although it was quiet, it sounded as though it was whispered right in Michael's ear.

Michael didn't dare move, not even to get out of the cave, he just stood and his eyes searched but found nothing; the darkness to deep.

And the voice spoken again, this time with a hint of amusement.

"Drip-drop, on the floor. Don't stop dripping, fall ever more. Drip-drop, drip-drop, oh the glory; the blood won't stop."

Michael's heart skipped a beat and his eyes stopped searching, 'dear lord! Please tell me I did not hear the word…' he gulped, mid thought, '…blood!' But he did, and he knew it as the voice repeated the song, it's whisper growing louder and more deadly as each word was spoken.

Then something came out of the shadows and Michael unfroze; stepping back in fear. A monstrous form walked towards him, smiling menacingly as it did. Before long, the form was towering in front of Michael, and the smile was replaced by a snarl as it breathed down into Michael's face.

Michael gulped and his eyes landed on two hideous fangs, protruding from the "monster's" mouth, and two sets of sharp claws.

"P…Please…Please don't hurt…hurt me…please!" He begged, "please…please let me go." But he only got a cackling laugh as a reply, and the "Monster" began to close in on him.

"I don't think so." It snarled.

"Please!" Michael cried desperately, "please! I'll give you anything! Please!" But his cries were useless; it only came closer and started to sing its version of Michael's song.

Michael then began to shout, desperately but his voice was cut short, "please! No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

End of Chapter

Awww, poor Michael, I was actually starting to like his character and was really regretting having to kill him. Yes, sorry readers, but Michael was killed. Shame, but it had to happen; otherwise my story couldn't go anywhere.

Hope I haven't scared you all that much, at least I hope your still brave enough to leave a review and then read on. You know, reviews are VERY important to me! You don't know how happy they make me!


	2. Shivers

Heya all you wonderful readers, shame you aren't wonderful reviewers! Only one review, humph! I'm in a strop now, anyway…a special thanks to my only reviewer Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme.

Reviews:

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: **ewwwwwwww, that is so totally gross! Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck! Yucky ewwwwwwww! I'm not even gonna bother trying to scare you, even though I **am** gonna unleash the horrific side of my imagination! Muahahaha! I can't wait to write who the culprit is! But I'll confirm that it is an x-man from evolution, so hahaha! You'll have to wait to discover which! (it's not actually a guy) you know, I'm really starting to look forward to your reviews, you seem to have reviewed almost all of my stories! Apart from my ONESHOTS and my newest story; _Children of the Evolution_, shame on you! Na, I love you really ;P LOL xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

Chapter 2

VvV Shivers VvV

Jenna Corsage sat in her living room, she smiled whilst chatting to her best friend Georgia Staff. Jenna was engaged and a soon-to-be happily married wife. The two women spoke of nothing of importance, just the latest gossip that had been running down their street.

Two smiling, chatting women without a care in the world, gossiping and sipping some gin and tonic, carefree and ever so happy. But when a third friend; Laura Klot, finally arrives, that would all change.

Georgia and Jenna laughed together, and the sound echoed through the living room.

"Yes, oh god yes! You should have seen her face, it was hilarious, and he just stood there, open mouthed." Georgia told her friend, breathless with laughter.

Jenna laughed again and replied, "what? Didn't he say anything, I mean he must have said at least something!"

"No! He just stood there, like a lemon, staring in disbelief at Andrea! And then she ran off, without saying a word, everyone was stunned!"

"No!"

"Mmm…I know, typical of them though. And you know what's even more typical? Next day, she completely forgave him! Just like that!"

"You're joking! She honestly took him back! No!" Jenna's mouth fell open in disbelief when she saw Georgia nod. They both started to laugh again, in amusement.

"Unbelievable!" Jenna said loudly, in amazement.

Georgia laughed softly, "mmm…so, anyway. When is Laura getting here? Do you know?"

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot. Well she should have been here by now, but I'll give her 5 more minutes, you know what she's like!" And the two women started to talk of other occasions when their friend was late, and the house was filled with laughter once more. But their conversation was cut short as the doorbell rung, and Jenna stood to answer it.

"You just wait here, that'll be Laura," she told Georgia, and Jenna walked to the door, opening it to reveal a tall, brunette who's large build framed the doorway.

"Laura! How lovely to see you, come in, come in! We've been expecting you." And Jenna took Laura's coat and led her to the living room offering her a seat, which Laura gladly took.

"Hello Jenna, hello Georgia." The three women greeted each other briefly, before Laura changed the subject.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Jenna, but I just had to see my husband, Oliver. I was very worried, you know, what with the news earlier this morning and all!" She paused and looked at Jenna and Georgia's puzzled faces. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't watch the news!" Laura said, her voice ringing with mock annoyance.

"Well, no." Jenna replied, "didn't I tell you, I had wedding preparations this morning, I had no time." Jenna and Laura both turned to face Georgia.

She shook her head, "no, I was taking the kids to art class this morning, remember? I came home and the news had finished about 10 minutes before."

Laura looked between them both and shook her head, "you won't believe what happened, I hardly believed it myself." She looked between Georgia and Jenna again, and was just about to speak when Jenna interrupted.

"The news is on now, isn't it?" she said and then looked at the clock behind Georgia. "Shall we?" in response she only got nods, so Jenna reached out for the remote and switched the television on, just as the news lady finished announcing the main stories, and began to talk about today's main story.

News: "and earlier this morning we received terrible news; at 8:30 this morning two hikers had gone out exploring caves. At 10:00 they discovered a small cave they had never seen before, and upon entering, they wished they hadn't. As they both entered, a terrible sight met their eyes; blood was splattered all over the cave walls and in the centre of the cave, a large pile of bones was found. These were examined earlier today and it has been confirmed that they are indeed human bones. Here is a report from Keith Rivers:

The news screen changed to show Keith Rivers standing in front of the camera, in front of a large grey building.

"Thank you Lola. Yes, earlier this morning two hikers; Bill Hogging and Chris Pitcher came across a small cave in East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania. On discovering the bones they both informed the police immediately who arrived on the scene in less then two minutes. I now have a report from an examiner who examined the bones."

The news screen changed to show a person wearing a white coat and glasses.

"We can confirm that the bones discovered were indeed human bones. We can also confirm theories that the owner of these bones was indeed eaten."

Jenna and Laura turned green and Georgia clapped her hand to her mouth, smothering a horrified gasp.

"We may be able to discover, after more tests, whether the owner of the bones was eaten alive or not. The flesh covering the bones shows the fact that they were indeed eaten; the flesh is ripped and has distinct teeth marks where the 'monster' has pulled it.

The screen turns back to Keith Rivers.

"According to police all clothes that the person was wearing have been taken; there were no remains of any on the bones or in the caves. Police are interviewing the hikers at this moment, and are still searching for them."

The news screen changed again to show the original news lady.

"Thank you Keith. Well this news is certainly horrific, and as I told those of you who were watching this morning, the examiners have been trying very hard to discover who the victim was. They have run several different tests and have got two DNA samples from the bones; one is of the victim and the other is of the culprit.

The examiners have been able discover which is the victim and we can confirm that it is a male, and that his name is Michael Gondola. If you have any information on this man please inform the police immediately. Thank you."

Georgia and Laura turned both very pale and turned to look at the women who was to have become Michael Gondola's wife. They looked at Jenna's white face and watched as she slid off of the sofa onto the floor, in a faint.

End of Chapter

Ooooooooh noooooooo! Poor Jenna, a good evening gone horribly wrong!

Hope you all enjoyed. Jenna won't be in much of the rest of the story, but I really thought it would be a good idea to introduce her. Awww her husband died four days before the wedding! I pity her, even though I did do it to her!

Well, anyway, next chapter you can find out who the culprit is and what happened to her after she killed Michael. Where did she go? Read to find out!

P.S. Your reviews are still very welcome! xxx


	3. Dappled in Moonlight

Well, I am ashamed of all you people out there (apart from you **Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme)** no one has reviewed my story! And I have hardly _any _readers! But, anyway, that has not dampened my spirits because I have one reviewer and that is all I need, even though I'm not saying I don't want more, because I do! So, yeh, now you all get to find out who the culprit is!

Responses:

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: **hi again, was that the second time a chapter has been dedicated to you? Well, this is the third then! To be honest, I think all of this story will be dedicated to you, with no other reviewers it looks that way! Sniffsniff I think you will find that I **have **reviewed one of your stories so hahaha (_music lessons_)! Ain't I just an evil little bitch! Glad you love my evilness, because things are gonna be very evil for my little culprit (in the story) _and_ for the x-men, mainly coz the culprit will be living with them and causing them hell with out herself, or anyone else, knowing it's her! Glad you like my little gossip moment, I find I'm quite skilled with gossip talk; whenever I play the SIMS 2 (totally awesome game!) I find that in my head, I'm just gossiping away about all the little things going on in my SIMS neighbourhood…hehehe…sad, I know, but hey! Who cares! Coz I don't! Anyways…trust me, if I'm gonna write a response this long for you, I think I'll continue the story for you, as long as you continue your music lessons story for me; I really wanna see who the person is! xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 3

Dappled in Moonlight

The moonlight shone over the grassy meadows, one after the other, filling the distance between East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania and Bayville, New York. The moonlight was weak and cast as much shadow as light, but as a shape moved swiftly over the fields, it was picked out easily. A humped figure running lightly over the grass dappled in moonlight and quick and swift. Suddenly the creature stopped, it's head raised in the air as it sniffed, turning about trying to catch a stronger whiff of the scent it had just smelt. It's posture suddenly froze and then, in one quick movement, turned abruptly and began to run across the width of the meadow jumping over it's fence and into the forestry beyond.

Nothing on the meadows stirred now, and the moonlight shimmered softly, as the cold night wind blew through the grass, changing it from shadow to light and to shadow again. But then the stillness was broken as the grass parted to reveal a fox, sniffing a similar scent to the creature that had ran in the same spot. Yet, unlike the creature it did not run in fright, for the fox's nose was too weak to distinguish the grassy smell from that of human flesh. The fox only realised that a form was approaching it as the glinting barrel of gun was held steady in the air and a shot was fired. The fox tried to run but it was to late, it's reactions too slow; the fox sank into the depths of the long grass, falling into it's own puddle of blood, it's body limp and dead. (AN…Ewww! I hated writing that part! Gross!)

The shooter let the gun hang by his side, satisfied now that the culprit of all his dead poultry was now dead itself. Turning, the shooter began a trek to his farmhouse and was swallowed into the darkness as he swung the front door behind himself letting it bang shut.

Only then did the creature venture out of the forestry and regain its flight over the meadows.

VvVvVvV

Meanwhile in Bayville

Professor Xavier knew it was late and that he should return to bed, but he really didn't want to. He had discovered a new mutant, yet he had no idea what their powers were and, as Xavier had watched their movement on Cerebro yesterday evening, he had discovered that the mutant was on the move. As Xavier watched the mutant now, he followed their course and suddenly rested his chin on his hands and thought for a moment before muttering to himself. "If I am correct, the meadows they are crossing over now; the Shadow meadows, lead past most of New York and finish a few miles to the other side of Bayville…which must mean that they are heading in this direction. Most likely not exactly to here but around this area…interesting…" Professor Xavier removed Cerebro's helmet from his head and sighed; if only it were slightly easier to track mutants when they were on the move. He shook his head and slowly wheeled his chair out of Cerebro's room and went to his bed.

Yet, if he had only stayed a bit longer.

At the precise moment as he got into bed a screen showed up on Cerebro. It showed a creature running through the meadows then Cerebro's screen twisted so it was facing the runner face on. The creature was bent with a humped back as its natural form, yet it began to straighten and the hair on its body shrunk, its claws retracted into its paws that became hands and the hair on the creatures head grew.

Now the screen showed a young girl, her hair was a muddy brown and in two ponytails that stuck out either side of her head. She had dark green eyes, and was average height, and very petite (like Kitty.) She was wearing a light green, polo-neck top that had holes at the shoulders, she also had light blue jeans that looked very old and worn out, as well as that she wore black and white, worn out trainers.

The screen rotated the girl and began to process information on her; 'Rahne Sinclair, aka. Wolfsbane, 16 years old, born in Scotland, an orphan at the age of 8 years. Her powers are that of a metamorph, she has the ability to transform into a wolf, more commonly known as a werewolf. When in the complete formation she has no control, no recollection of her surroundings and has a complete change, both physically and mentally. Different states appear with this formation, when in the full-moon she becomes her full state with no control, yet without the full moon she can become a wolf with control, but not for long. When in the formation of a wolf Rahne possesses all of the traits and abilities a normal wolf would have. Rahne is also able to transform into varying degrees of stages in between a wolf and human, with the ability to be able to communicate with other humans yet with the traits and slight features of a wolf.

She is a young Scottish girl who has the personality traits of a wolf. Rahne is loyal, fearless, and very territorial. If Rahne feels like her friends or family is threatened in anyway she'll be the first to take action.'

The screen on Cerebro went blank and a small box appeared; 'would you like to save the information discovered on mutant 058?' but nothing happened, and Xavier could not confirm to save the discoveries because he was not there, yet Cerebro saved them anyway, but the problem was Xavier would ever find them or not!

End of Chapter

Oooooh! Well I thought I might leave a slight cliff-hanger there so I hope you enjoy! Hahaha! Well now, next chapter should be up soon and if not then it won't be that long, xxx.


	4. Claws, Rogues, Wolves and Enemies

Hello my pretties! Or at least, my prett**y**, seeming as no one else has bothered reviewing…

Responses:

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: **Huh, you weren't expecting Rahne…interesting, I don't suppose it sounded much like a werewolf attack…Awww, glad you feel special that it's all dedicated to you, I feel special that I have a reviewer! How am I funny when I'm squeamish? I just can't control it…things like that really do gross me out!

Yay! I have a good use of description; well I do like to elaborate! ;P and by the way I am fourteen years old, just fourteen; fifteen next April (27th)

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 6

VvV Claws, Rogues, Wolves and Enemies VvV

Rahne Sinclair looked about herself at the busy, bustling people that were out shopping in Bayville high street. She stood on the outskirts of the crowd, anxious of all the jostling people but as a group of people walked up behind her she knew she would have to venture in. And, taking a step into the crowds, Rahne soon lost herself in the crowd of busy, talkative people. Looking up as she walked this way and that she saw shop after shop selling all kinds of things, from clothes to paint and sports equipment to pets. No shops caught her eye however, until she turned a corner and looked up at a sign that hung over a small, practically empty shop that sold clothes; Gothika.

Rahne tilted her head to the side and looked in the display window at all the different clothes on display, and making up her mind she pushed the heavy door open, leaving the chattering streets behind. Rahne was no Goth, but she did like clothes that Goth shops sold, she'd got her top from a Goth shop in fact, well when I say got I don't exactly mean paid for got. She looked around at the stands and walked past them until she reached a little corner that captured her eye; a corner devoted to green, from almost-black green to hunter green. Smiling as she spotted a top that looked suitable, Rahne walked over to it and found her size; 10, and took it to the changing booth to try it on. But before she entered she checked on the sales person and smirked seeing she was busy with another customer.

Rahne tried on the top and looked in the full-length mirror, revelling in just how fabulous she looked with it on. She then smirked at her reflection and put her other top on, but who said she took the other one off!

Rahne peeked around the corner of the curtain to check the coast was clear and then left the room, smiling slightly at her success. But as she walked towards the exit with her mind so focussed on her apparent success, she never noticed the security alarms (the ones that detect whether a tag on clothes has been removed) until they went off. Her eyes wide with fright, Rahne turned to face the shop assistant who started to make her way towards Rahne.

"Could you just step this way please." The assistant made a gesture towards the area next to the counter.

Rahne ran. She bolted, and raced through the door ignoring the shop assistants yell of "stop thief!" Rahne would of got away, if Rogue hadn't decided to take Lexa shopping for some new clothes, and Rogue and Lexa appeared just as Rahne ran off. Being the good citizens they were (in other words; they would have been killed by the Professor if they hadn't) the x-girls gave chase.

Rahne ran through the crowds, not caring who she bumped into just wary of getting as far away from the shop as possible. But even after the crowds thinned out and she knew she had got away from the shop, Rahne never stopped running because she could still smell two scents that had followed her from the shop. To try and shake them off Rahne turned into an alleyway and began to turn at every corner but she never managed to lose the scents (Lexa followed her with her enhanced smell and hearing) so she ran and ran. But eventually, as she predicted, Rahne had nowhere to go; she had hit a dead end so, like the fighter she was, Rahne turned to face her opponents who ran around the corner.

"Phew!" Lexa panted, "that was exhausting, I really should take up running."

"Lexa no one's interested in yahre laziness. Now then," Rogue turned to face Rahne, "if y'all just be givin' back the clothes ya stole then it'll all be fahne and dandy." Rogue ignored Lexa who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." Rahne bent her knees and placed her hands in a fighting pose, "now you'll be getting out of my way, or I'll have to make you."

Rogue and Lexa laughed coldly, and shook heir heads in amusement.

"Good one." #Rogue#

"That was funny." #Lexa#

"I'm being serious, I will hurt you." Rahne scowled at their mocks but she grew nervous that she hadn't intimidated them.

"Ah don't think so."

"Me neither, it would be kinda difficult to hurt me." Lexa put up her hand like Rahne's but Rogue knew she was going release her claws.

Giving Lexa a sideways glance Rogue whispered, "not yet, ya know the Prof. says only use them when ya need 'em."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "fine." She lowered her hands but glared at Rahne, "now give back the clothes, or there'll be trouble."

"Yeh, but only from me!" Rahne took a step forward, "ever seen a wolf-metamorph before?" she asked, but never waited for an answer.

Lexa and Rogue watched open mouthed as Rahne's form became hunched and her hair grew longer, her nose growing into a long snout and her hands becoming claws. "I mean it, now scram!" Rahne growled menacingly, but her growl was only answered by another growl and a SNIKT, as two sharp claws protruded from Lexa's hands.

"I'll stab you before you touch me and Rogue." She said and growled again, advancing on Rahne.

But Rahne pulled back, her fur shrinking and turning back into a human, then suddenly and unexpectantly she ran at Lexa and grabbed her in a tight hug. Lexa's claws retracted out of instinct and she drew back from Rahne's hug, looking down at the girl with a horrified expression on her face. She would of said something, but just as she was about to Rahne drew back and looked up at Lexa with tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

"You're a mutant to?" she asked, her voice shaking with happiness.

Lexa only nodded, and Rogue cut in, "we both ahre. We live at Xavier's School fohr the Gifted. It's fohr mutants lahke us and it's pretty much full of them. Its about a fahve minute walk from here…do ya wanna check it out? Xavier is the kinda boss of tha school and he recruits mutants, always glad ta recruit more."

"You want me to go to the school with you?"

"Yeh, why not…Xavier would be pleased if we found him anotha student ta teach. See, he teaches us ta control our powers, I mean only yesterday he taught meh how ta control mahne, and ah love it!" Rogue smiled at Rahne who smiled back. During the whole thing Lexa just watched the two girls as if it were a show but she joined in.

"Yeh, we go out on missions and stuff to recruit new mutants to join, or we stop the baddies from doing baddy stuff, you know like in the news."

Rahne suddenly froze and her smile disappeared, "what kind of things?" Her voice was cold, forceful and had a hint of desperation in it.

But even though both x-girls heard it they didn't mention it. "Oh, ya know. These otha mutant groups, who call themselves tha Brotherhood and Acolytes, they cause havoc and we stop them that tahpe (type) of thang." Rahne relaxed and smiled again at the two girls who subconsciously shrugged at each other but smiled back. "I'm Rahne, Rahne Sinclair."

"Rogue. That's all anyone calls meh, that's tha only name ah have."

"Lexa Howlett, but my codename is X-23 and everyone calls me Lex."

"Lex, only meh and Kitty call ya Lex, no one else does coz they don't need ta call ya anythang, seemin' as they don't talk ta ya."

Lexa scowled and would have replied had all three girls not heard a boom from the other side of the alley wall.

Rogue turned to Lexa who nodded and took a run up before jumping over the wall. Rogue was just about to follow when she remembered Rahne. "Uh…ya bettah come along, ya think ya can jump tha wall?" Rahne nodded and Rogue seemed satisfied so she took a run up and jumped. Rahne followed her example and when she landed she gasped in surprise at the sight in front of her.

Three boys stood facing the x-girls and now Rahne, one held a pile of cards that he subconsciously shuffled, another held lighter that he began to flick on and off. There was another leaning against the wall with his arms folded, staring at the girls with his head tilted to one side inquiringly.

The card-shuffling one smirked at Rogue; he wore a dark brown trench coat that hid most of his clothing; a crimson shirt that showed off his muscular chest. He wore plain black jeans and scruffy black trainers and the guy had auburn hair that flopped into his eyes, but what was really strange about him were his eyes; red on black.

The one with the lighter stared at the three girls, with an insane smile plastered on his face. He wore a dark orange jacket and black baggy trousers, customised with silver chains. His flaming orange hair stuck up all over the place, obviously gelled in a spiked fashion, and the guy had deep, immense blue eyes that sparkled as if they were on fire.

The boy leaning against the wall had slicked back platinum hair, and had blue eyes like the guy with the lighter, this boy's eyes were the same colour as sapphires and looked as cold as them, but that didn't make him look any less cuter. He wore a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans held up with a black belt. Running a hand through his soft, smooth hair the boy winked at Lexa who scowled.

"What do you want?" Lexa asked, directing her question at Pietro who smirked at her.

"Not'in, y' filles wanted us, y' were de ones who jumped over de wall t' find us." Remy looked innocently at the three girls.

"Ya were tha one who caused tha explosion Swamp Rat." Rogue stepped up to Remy and poked a finger in his ribs.

'Feisty, just like I like 'em.' "Oui, mais Remy was just 'avin a bit of fun."

"What? Blowin' thangs up!"

"Oui, c'est tres amusant, Chere." (Yes, it's very funny.)

"No it ain't Swamp Rat."

"Oui, it is."

"No it ain't."

"Oui."

"No."

Lexa and Rahne looked at each other and rolled their eyes before looking to the other boys.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The boy leaning against the wall straightened up and in one quick movement he was stood in front of Lexa, very close to her.

"Yeh, well if you used you're eyes then you'd be able to." Lexa sneered at him and pushed him out of her personal space, but the boy just moved back in and invaded it.

"Ain't you glad to see me, baby doll?"

"Never call me that name again."

"Why not, _baby doll._"

Lexa scowled in a disgusted fashion, "because I said."

"Exactly, so why not?"

Rahne rolled her eyes at the other fighting pair and looked at the remaining boy who didn't seem remotely interested in anything but his lighter.

'What's so fascinating with the lighter?' Rahne asked herself and then voiced the question out loud.

"Coz it's my baby." The boy looked up at Rahne for a second before watching his lighter again.

"Some baby." Rahne rolled her eyes.

"Don't you say that! You're hurting his feelings."

"Lighters don't have feelings," Rahne was getting increasingly annoyed by this boy's lack of sanity.

"They do!"

"No they don't."

"Say that again and you'll regret it."

"You don't want to go threatening me."

"I just did." Pyro sulked at the way the girl insulted his lighter, but immediately regretted threatening her.

Rahne began to transform into the formation she had been when Lexa threatened her, and no one noticed the transformation until a low, rumbling growl and a high pitched shriek was heard. Looking around, Lexa, Pietro, Rogue and Remy gasped as they noticed Rahne's wolf-metamorph form advancing on a cowering Pyro. The girls intervened and persuaded Rahne to turn back to normal, whilst Remy and Pietro convinced John that they should go. Once they had all gone Rogue and Lexa turned to Rahne.

"Ah think we mahght wanna get back ta tha mansion now…"

End of Chapter

Ta-daaaaa! What do ya think! Some introductions and now Rahne will be going back to the mansion to meet Prof. Xavier.

I really had to put all of that stuff into the chapter, I couldn't resist the ROMY and XIETRO, I just had to! ;P See you in the next chappie, love Thrills, xxx.


End file.
